


two completely unrelated ginosuza oneshots

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Boyfriend jacket, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: literally exactly what the title says





	1. Chapter 1

Gino studies better sitting on the floor. He says it helps him ‘retain information’ better, which Suzaku thinks is bullshit, but whatever. 

Suzaku himself studies fine wherever he decides to sit, but when Gino’s over and insists on getting his homework done before they fool around, Suzaku plays into his antics even though he’d finished his homework an hour ago and joins him, sitting on the hard dorm room floor, backs leaning against the bed as Gino’s tall frame hunches over his books and papers.

Suzaku tucks his legs up to his chest, resting his cheek on his knee as he watches Gino work, because really, the only time Gino is ever peaceful and blissfully silent is when he’s attempting to get work done. He’s loud, and obnoxious at times and parties a little too hard on the weekends, but he’s a good student, Suzaku can credit him that. He gets his work done on time (sometimes barely) and he scores good marks on his tests, and when he tries hard enough, his brain can retain knowledge almost like a sponge. But only if he’s avidly absorbing it and not thinking about other things, which, to be honest, is hilariously rare. 

Suzaku huffs quietly, says, “Are you done - ”

“Shh,” Gino interrupts him, still staring intently at his books before blindly reaching out a hand and pawing at Suzaku’s face with his fingers, until he can press against his lips. Suzaku glares, because he doesn’t like being  _ shushed _ . Lelouch does it all the fucking time to be a little shit, and it always causes Suzaku to bristle with irritation. 

So he does the only logical, mature thing to do in this situation:

He licks the fingers pressed to his mouth. 

He’s fully expecting Gino to recoil back and laugh, say something about how  _ weird  _ Suzaku gets when he wants attention, but neither of those things happen. Instead, Gino goes terrifying still, body tense, and his fingers twitch against Suzaku’s lips, his pointer finger curling slightly, pulling at Suzaku’s bottom lip until the brunet’s mouth is slightly parted. Suzaku swallows, blinking in confusion, and when he sees the hint of red creeping up Gino’s neck, he suddenly  _ gets  _ it. 

“What -  _ Suzaku _ ,” Gino breathes out when he feels Suzaku flick his tongue against the digits again, this time deliberately licking up. Gino chances a look at him, finally moving his attention to Suzaku rather than the homework lying on the floor in front of him, and when Suzaku finally has his full gaze, he reaches up a hand, gripping Gino’s wrist, and slides his middle finger into the warmth of his mouth all the way to the knuckle. 

Gino makes some sort of choked noise, and Suzaku cautiously wraps his tongue around the finger in his mouth, his lips already growing slick with saliva as he slides the digit out with a soft ‘ _ pop _ ’. 

And Suzaku doesn’t really know what’s going on, but Gino seems to  _ like _ it, and he’s gone all soft-eyed and gentle, sliding closer to Suzaku and reaching his other hand up to cup the older boy’s cheek, thumb grazing his skin as Suzaku continues his ministrations, stretching his tongue out to lick between the webbing of Gino’s fingers, his chin getting slick with spit. It’s almost scarily intimate, and when he sucks two of Gino’s finger back into his mouth, Gino groans quietly and presses down on his tongue. Suzaku gags a bit, but then his eyelids flutter, weaving his tongue around the fingers in his mouth again, and Gino lets out a breath, tugging Suzaku closer until the boy is piled in his lap, all long limbs and heavy warmth. 

“Fuck,” Gino whispers, and he’s never been this  _ quiet _ before, so Suzaku hums quietly around the fingers in his mouth, and when Gino pulls them out slightly only to shove them back in again, Suzaku blushes down to his neck because Gino’s  _ fucking his mouth _ with his  _ fingers _ . 

And he’s  _ loving it. _

Suzaku makes a noise when Gino hooks his fingers in his mouth and tugs a bit, until Suzaku is tilting his head to the side, baring his neck for Gino to bury his face in. He inhales, and Suzaku shivers, and when Gino kisses the thin stretch of skin gently, Suzaku breathes out a sigh through his nose, closing his lips together around Gino’s fingers. 

“Harder,” Gino rasps, nuzzling that sensitive place behind Suzaku’s ear before trailing his lips down, small nips and licks following in his wake and causing Suzaku to whine. “Suck harder, please?”

Always so fucking  _ polite _ , Suzaku thinks, flushing more as he pulls Gino’s fingers out only to slip them right back in, flicking his tongue and practically blowing Gino’s hand, spit dripping down his chin even more as he clutches Gino’s wrist and forearm with his hands. Gino’s skin tastes salty, with a hint of lead from the pencil smudges on his fingertips, and he bites down suddenly when Gino starts licking at his pulse point, small kitten licks right before he bites down,  _ hard _ . 

Suzaku cries out around Gino’s fingers, biting down on the joint as Gino massages his tongue with his fingers, feels along his teeth and presses into the inside of his cheek, and  _ fuck _ , he’s so warm, and Gino’s making obscene noises as he heavily marks Suzaku’s neck, licking over the fresh mark and then blowing on the damp patch of skin before nuzzling along Suzaku’s jaw like a needy little puppy. 

“C’mon,” Gino says, voice low, his free hand sliding down to press against Suzaku’s lower back. “Suck on my fingers like it’s my cock. I know you like sucking my cock, yeah?”

Suzaku feels a spark of heat shoot through his body, and he arches against Gino, hungrily lapping at the digits in his mouth as he wedges himself so he’s straddling one of Gino’s thighs, rubbing himself against it as Gino encourages his movements. Suzaku wants to say something, but he feels like he’s on autopilot, and his mouth is a little busy at the moment anyways, so he lets Gino’s fingers explore his mouth, thumb running along the corner of his mouth, and they rut against each other like young high schoolers who are just learning about how good another person's body can feel. 

Gino groans into Suzaku’s neck, sliding his hand further down until he’s cupping Suzaku’s ass, and he presses him forward hard, rubbing their clothed arousals together while Suzaku pants and whines around Gino’s fingers, and when he fists Gino’s perfectly styled hair with the hand that’s not gripping Gino’s wrist, and the blonde chokes on a cry, pressing his fingers down almost painfully against Suzaku’s tongue. 

Gino comes almost embarrassingly fast, but to be fair Suzaku’s not far behind, and the smaller boy shudders as Gino presses his thigh harder against Suzaku’s leaking arousal, milking his orgasm until Suzaku is shuddering and tightening his legs, over sensitized and panting wetly against Gino’s fingers. 

Gino trails his damp fingers along Suzaku’s jaw, runs his thumb across his lips once more, and Suzaku finally pulls back enough to look at him, cheeks pink and hair disheveled, and Gino grins at him, says, 

“Sometimes I forget how good you are with your mouth, pretty boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Suzaku deadpans, but his cheeks are significantly more flushed, and Gino just laughs, nuzzles his nose against the freshly blossoming hickey on Suzaku’s neck. Suzaku grunts and retaliates by grabbing a fistful of Gino’s hair once more and giving it a sharp  _ tug _ .

Needless to say, Gino’s homework ends up going unfinished that night. 


	2. sin #2

Gino has this problem where he leaves his clothes in Suzaku’s dorm  _ all the time _ . 

Suzaku will wake up, rifle through his drawers and find random shirts that are too big for him, or boxers strewn over his desk chair for Lelouch to find the next morning and tease him mercilessly about. It’s gotten to the point that Suzaku will grab the nearest sweatshirt or jacket by his bed before heading out, and more often than not the sleeves go down to his knuckles and he gets a whiff of expensive cologne and musky, spice-ladden after shave. He’s usually half way to class by the time he realizes, and then he spends the entirety of the day thinking about the one obnoxious blonde he  _ doesn’t  _ want to think about, if only because his mind gets preoccupied way too intensely. 

Gino’s smell is stupidly distracting, and it eases Suzaku’s bones as if he had submerged himself in a bath of incense, and it’s become embarrassing almost how often he deliberately searches for Gino’s clothes in his room while the other boy is in class. It’s like he needs his  _ fix _ , and Suzaku blushes as he reaches over, grabs the nearest article of clothing draped on his headboard before flopping back against the bed and inspecting what’s in his hands. 

It’s Gino’s goddamned fraternity jacket. Poster-child red and white, with the striped sleeve cuffs and collar, and Suzaku feels his body warm up as he quickly shoves the jacket on before curling up on the bed, folding his arms across the chest as the fabric envelops him. Lelouch left for class this morning at around ten, and Suzaku doesn’t have class until two this afternoon, but he knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep. Gino’s been prepping for some big presentation in one of his classes, so Suzaku hasn’t really gotten to see him very much the past week save for a few quick kisses snuck in when they can. Gino’s either at the library with his group, or passed out in his dorm, and Suzaku  _ hates _ the fact that he may or may not be  _ missing _ Gino’s hands on him, Gino’s breath in his ear. 

Gino’s the one with the ridiculously high sex drive in this relationship, but  _ god _ , Suzaku’s body twitches with the thought of Gino fucking him into the mattress right here and now. 

It must be the withdrawal of intimacy that’s got him all needy like this, but Suzaku can’t help it when he rolls onto his back and slowly inches off his boxers, kicking them to the floor. It’s warm in the room, and he kicks the comforter to the foot of the bed before hesitantly reaching up his hand to lick a wet stripe up his palm. He sighs shakily when he finally grips himself, stroking languidly and just shy of too tight, and he pictures blue eyes and blonde hair hovering above him, large, calloused hands parting his thighs and a sweet, warm, laugh when Suzaku whines in impatience because Gino always loves to tease him. Always takes things slow when all Suzaku wants to do is  _ go go go _ . 

Suzaku sucks in a breath as he reaches an arm out and fumbles in his bedside drawer, finally grasping the small bottle of lube he keeps there and managing to squeeze a bit on his fingers, spreading it around as he grasps his length once more. He lets out a shuddery breath, thumbing his slit before planting his feet flat on the mattress and spreading his legs, sliding his fingers lower until they’re rubbing over his hole. 

He doesn’t finger himself very often, because when he jerks off it’s usually just to get that lingering itch of needing to be touched satiated. It’s quick, usually, him thrusting into his hand animalistically or humping a pillow until he comes in his pants. No more than a few minutes, tops, because he usually just wants to ease the tick in his muscles before going back to whatever he was doing before. 

And now, especially, that he’s dating Gino, he doesn’t really need to go to such lengths as penetration to get himself off and enjoy it. Because he has Gino for that now. 

Speaking of, Suzaku lets out a small noise as he breaches himself, managing to wriggle in two fingers at once, and it’s not nearly as good as Gino’s fingers, but it’s something. After a few minutes of shifting, he finally grumbles before flipping himself over onto his stomach, arching his back lewdly as he reaches behind himself to slide his fingers back in at this better angle. He ruts gently against the bed, and he whines in the back of his throat as he finally lets a shaky hand tug the collar of Gino’s jacket up to his nose. 

He inhales deeply, feeling disgusting and creepy but so fucking turned on he can’t bring himself to care, and Gino’s scent is so  _ present _ in this jacket that he’s buried in. It’s much too hot to be wearing right now in this situation, and Suzaku can feel his hair sticking to his face with sweat, but he doesn’t dare take it off, because the familiar smell of musk and spice and  _ Gino _ is sending sharp jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. 

“ _ Gino _ ,” he breathes, unconsciously and desperate, muffled in the collar of the jacket, the side of his face pressed into the mattress. 

“Well, I see  _ someone’s  _ been busy.”

Suzaku screams and flails, flipping over and trying to tug the jacket down to cover himself because what the  _ fuck, Lelouch isn’t supposed to be from class until late this afternoon, how could -  _

His eyes narrow into a glare when he sees a familiar pair of blue eyes watching him, arms crossed over his chest and grin ever present on his face. 

“Are you wearing my - ”

“Get out,” Suzaku mumbles, face flushed bright red and fingers trembling with embarrassment, and Gino must notice because his gaze softens and he steps a bit closer, kneeling one knee on the bed as Suzaku brings his legs up to his chest. 

“If you needed to get laid, you could’ve just asked. I  _ am _ your boyfriend, you know.”

Suzaku glares. “You’re busy with your presentation shit. I can get off without you perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Gino grins, and then leans closer, placing a heavy hand on Suzaku’s bare ankle. “But see, the thing is, you don’t  _ have _ to.”

And then he’s crowding close, and he’s wearing one of those loose fitting shirt that droop low when he hovers over Suzaku after pushing him to lie back down. Suzaku can see the jut of his collars bones, the barely present, fine blond chest hairs leading down, and when Gino hums and parts his legs for him, nice and wide, Suzaku swallows thickly and fists the front of Gino’s shirt. 

“Fuck, do you even know how  _ hot _ you look right now?” Gino murmurs, kissing along Suzaku’s ear before licking along the shell. He slides one hand up Suzaku’s chest, thumbing his nipple roughly, and Suzaku shakes beneath him. His body has familiarized Gino’s touch, and it’s like being doused in ice cold water after walking around in a desert for fucking  _ days _ . 

When Gino pulls back, reaching back into the drawer to grab the lube himself, he sees the pretty blush covering Suzaku’s body, how the sleeves of his fraternity jacket cover his knuckles as he fists the material in his hands, and Gino can’t help the fond smile that graces his face. He gently brushes Suzaku’s hair from his forehead, and Suzaku glances away nervously at the tender gesture. 

“You’re so  _ cute _ , holy shit,” Gino laughs, and Suzaku makes another distressed noise before wriggling against the mattress, spreading his own legs further apart to try and encourage Gino to just fucking  _ touch him already, jesus.  _

He’s sweating beneath the jacket, but Gino hasn’t made any move to take it off of him, so he lets it be, closing his eyes and moaning low in his throat when Gino’s fingers finally push inside. They’re  _ so _ much better than his own, and when Gino curls them and presses against his prostate, Suzaku lets out this choked little noise, hands flying up to grip the pillow his head is resting on. 

“Gino,  _ more _ ,” Suzaku moans, and Gino wraps his free arm completely around Suzaku’s waist, enveloping him in ways that his stupid jacket can never do. His braids have fallen over his shoulder, and they tickle Suzaku’s chest when Gino darts down to lick up the column of his throat, biting gently and giving soothing little licks over the marks. Suzaku shivers, wrapping his legs around Gino’s waist and grinding into his fingers, and he moans out loud again when Gino fucks him harder with his hand. 

“Wish I didn’t have my next class in a few mintues,” Gino whispers into Suzaku’s neck, nuzzling the sweat damp skin there. “I’d fuck you so hard into this mattress, baby. I’d make it so  _ good _ .”

“Already… makin’ it good,  _ sh-shit _ ,” Suzaku pants, sliding his arms around Gino’s neck and holding on as Gino fingers him relentlessly, his body arching up into the movements until Suzaku is practically blind with pleasure. “Oh  _ fuck _ , please,  _ p-please, Gino. _ ”

“S’okay, babe, I’ve got you,” Gino murmurs in that stupid sweet voice he always gets when he’s making love to Suzaku, all tender and warm and  _ protective _ , and is makes Suzaku’s insides turn to goop and makes his skin flush even redder, if that’s possible, and Suzaku  _ whines _ , curling forward and biting into Gino’s shoulder, hard, as Gino works him to a knee-trembling orgasm. His toes curl against Gino’s lower back, and he digs his heels in roughly as his body goes still against Gino’s, his voice cracking on the blonde’s name as he finally comes down from his release. 

He vaguely senses Gino removing his fingers, wiping them with a tissue on the side table before also cleaning off Suzaku’s chest, slick with his own come, and Gino sits next to his limp body on the bed after he’s done. He grins down at Suzaku’s sated expression, darting down to kiss him on the nose like the damn sap he is before straightening out his shirt and standing back up. 

“Gotta get to my next class,” he says, expression sad and pained, almost, and when Suzaku glances down and sees Gino’s obvious hardon, he smirks quietly to himself. 

Gino sees him staring and bites his lip, running a hand through his hair as he says, “I’ll skip the presentation group tonight if you promise to be here after I get out of my last class -,” and then he smirks, nodding to him, “- in absolutely nothing but my jacket, again.”

Suzaku rolls his eyes but bundles himself up further into said jacket, unconsciously inhaling the sweet scent once more as he murmurs,

“Deal.”


End file.
